


Целуя Себастьяна Стэна

by Charmed_Owl



Series: stucky+evanstan однострочники [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: Написано на фест однострочников stucky+evanstan по заявке: Эванстэн. В Войне Бесконечности будет поцелуй Старбакса. Только вот Крис с Себастианом даже не друзья, просто коллеги, но один из них (кто - на усмотрение автора) влюблён в другого. Вот и получается, что один целует по любви, а второй - по необходимости. Но возможно, рабочий поцелуй всё изменит?





	

Себастьян целует его так, что у Криса сердце едва не пробивает грудную клетку — они снимают крупные планы, тут простым «без языка» не обойтись. На мгновение ему кажется, что это не просто актерская игра. Что Себастьян…

— Крис, возможно, все эти сцены про Капитана Америку, который наконец получил своего бойфренда, будут похоронены в монтажной, и никто о них и не вспомнит. Так что прекрати демонстрировать собой крайнюю степень неодобрения и поцелуй ты его уже как следует! А то тебя как будто паралич разбил, — Джо даже голос не повышает уже, после стольких-то запоротых дублей. 

Крису ни одна сцена не давалась так тяжело. Да что там тяжело. Она не дается ему вообще. Потому что Крис влюблен в партнера по съемкам долго и безнадежно. Но вне съемочной площадки у них ни одной общей темы для беседы, нет причин остаться наедине. В целом, у них нет ни будущего, ни малейшего намека на него. В присутствии Себастьяна Крис теряется так, что начинает творить несуразности, за которые стыдно потом неимоверно. А теперь Крис запорол очередной дубль и выглядит при этом не просто идиотом, а идиотом-гомофобом.

Себастьян окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом и отворачивается к мгновенно подлетевшему гримеру. Крис чувствует, как сердце, передумав выскакивать из груди, больно сжимается. И думает, что другого шанса у него, скорее всего, и не будет уже. Поэтому, когда Джо кричит: «Снимаем!», Крис обхватывает лицо Себастьяна ладонями, и целует так, словно от этого поцелуя зависит судьба всего мира. 

— Снято! — Джо только что не подпрыгивает на месте от радости. — Вот! То, что нужно! Всем спасибо!

Крис улыбается криво, поднимает руку с поднятым большим пальцем, показывая, что услышал, и уходит к себе. Ему нужно покурить, выпить, унять дрожь в руках, покурить еще раз. Может, выпить еще раз. 

Крис не видит, что Себастьян смотрит ему вслед, задумчиво прищурившись.

***

Через два дня после того поцелуя Себастьян находит его. Крис сидит на крыльце фальшивого дома на съемочной площадке. Его не разобрали, потому что завтра им еще доснимать здесь несколько сцен. Себастьян держит две бутылки с пивом в руке, замирает перед ним на секунду, а потом садится рядом, протягивает одну из бутылок Крису и делает глоток из своей. Некоторое время они так и сидят молча.

— Как давно? — наконец спрашивает Себастьян, и Крису даже не нужно уточнять о чем именно речь. 

— Не знаю. Наверное, с самого начала, — слова даются тяжело, но и облегчение от того, что этот разговор все-таки происходит, велико. Крис так устал держать это в себе. — Как ты понял? — не то чтобы Крис не думал, что будет, когда Себастьян узнает. Он просто всегда представлял, что тот узнает как-то сам по себе, и уж точно не от Криса. Потому что не те у них отношения, чтобы говорить о подобном. 

— Догадался. Ты так реагировал… Ты слишком хороший актер, чтобы сцена с поцелуем могла тебя смутить. У тебя брат гей, так что вряд ли ты гомофоб. В общем, вариантов было не много. 

Крис молчит. Думает о том, что в тот вечер как подросток дрочил в постели, прикрывая лицо ладонью, зажмурившись до звезд перед глазами. Сжимая головку в кулаке так, что от удовольствия на грани боли его выгибало дугой. Вспоминая, какими были губы Себастьяна, каким на вкус был его рот, как он смотрел из-под ресниц. И чувствовал себя при этом так, как будто украл что-то. Словно есть что-то недостойное в том, чтобы вспоминать поцелуй, который и поцелуем-то был не до конца. 

Себастьян, все так же не глядя на него, делает еще глоток, а потом встает и уходит. Крис не смотрит, водит рассеянно большим пальцем по запотевшей бутылке. Как раз таким же движением, каким ласкал себя. Ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что Себастьян теперь знает. Но и это ничего не значит. 

На следующий день Себастьян делает вид, что вчерашнего недоразговора не было. Здороваясь, он держится так же ровно. Крис не знает, что ранит его сильнее — то, что Себастьяну все равно, или то, что тот не сказал об этом вслух. Внутренний раздрай приводит к тому, что каждую сцену Крис отыгрывает только что не с первых же дублей. Он не может позволить себе расклеиться. Не работая. Не сейчас. Он переживет это позже. Когда рядом никого не будет. 

Вечером, когда день, превратившийся в пытку, наконец заканчивается, в дверь его трейлера осторожно стучат. Крис открывает и захлебывается воздухом. Себастьян входит, аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, и с минуту просто стоит перед ним и смотрит пристально, цепко. 

— Мы можем попробовать.


End file.
